A New Life
by BlueMoonSurfer
Summary: Len Kagene had just moved to a new family, and new town, and started a life that seems like a fairy tale. But then he meets Rin, who wishes she could have a different family, a different situation... because her life is no fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**GGGGGGGGGG'day guys, this is my first EVER fanfiction, so please have mercy on my mortal soul! *x* And no, this is not a twincest. I respect the twins too much for that! So read and review!**

Chapter 1: Meeting new people

**Len's POV**

It was dark. I ran through an endless maze, not knowing how long I'd been going. A minute? An hour? Days? It didn't matter. I had to keep running. My life depends on it.

I hear the thumping of footsteps behind me, the only sound in this eerie chase. I could hear its heavy breathing down my neck, feel the sheer size of the thing. My throat was parched, and the stitch in my side was killing me. If only I could stop for a moment, if only the monster would give up the chase. But there was absolutely no chance of that happening.

I turned the corner and ran into a door. Finally, a way out of this godforsaken maze! I grabbed the door handle and flung myself beyond it, hoping that whatever awaits me on the other side would be better than this.

I slammed the door behind me and looked around. It seems like I'm inside of a bedroom… MY bedroom! It's nighttime, as I can tell through my open window, and the curtains billow slowly in the breeze. I sighed in relief, and headed over to my bed to sleep away this nightmare. I throw back the covers, but there is already someone in it.

A giant, living banana turns and smiles at me.

"Len, it's time!" it said.

I jerked awake, my yellow pajamas and bed sheets soaked with sweat. My older sister Neru jumped back from my bed in surprise. She was already dressed, and it looked like she had been awake for a while.

"Geez Len! What is wrong with you?" she asked. "I was yelling at you to get up! You don't want to be late for your first day at the new high school, remember?"

I rubbed my eyes groggily and sat up in my bed. "Just because you get up hours before school starts doesn't mean you have to get me up early too."

She bopped me in the head with her cell phone and waved it in front of my face. "It hasn't been hours, Len. School starts in fifteen minutes."

I stared blankly at her for a moment, my recently awakened brain still processing what she had said. Then I realized, and nearly hit the ceiling with my head as I jumped out of bed and onto my feet.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Neru?" I cried, rushing to get my things ready. I pushed my older sister out the door before she could respond and slammed it shut behind her.

Seriously, that girl! She knows that I'm a heavy sleeper, why didn't she wake me up when she woke up? I threw on a white-and-yellow shirt and some shorts, then slipped into my shoes and ran out the door. I dashed downstairs and, passing through the kitchen, grabbed a banana smoothie as my snack for the bus. I snatched my backpack, already filled with the necessities the night before, and rushed out the door and down the street to catch my bus.

I managed to get on the bus just as the doors were closing. The bus driver glared at me.

"Heh heh," I laughed nervously at him while I looked around for an empty seat. I could see a couple seats open, but about half of them were clearly being saved for other people. I saw an especially energetic green-haired girl with goggles pushed up on her head sprawled across an entire seat with her arms splayed to cover the whole row. Since she was taking up the aisle area as well, I could only choose from the couple of rows in the front.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked a couple of boys that looked around my age.

They looked up at me, and one of them said, "Sure, man." I sat down next to him and took some time to study them.

The one that had offered the seat to me had blue hair and a scarf. He looked like he would have been tall, if we were standing up, and had a sort of mature look to him, except for the giant grin on his face. The next one had pink hair and a sly, flirty smile. He seemed interested in almost every girl on the bus. The third boy had turquoise hair and aquamarine eyes, and seemed very cautious of the other boy next to him, who had long purple hair tied back into a ponytail. The guys all grinned at me as I sat down.

"Welcome to the weirdos!" the pink-haired boy said, gesturing to the rest of the guys. The turquoise-haired one smacked him in the back of the head, but the pink dude elbowed him back. The creepy purple guy just watched them wrestle with each other, while the blue boy sighed.

"I'm Kaito," the blue boy said, "and this is Mikuo-" he gestured to the turquoise boy, "—Gakupo—" the creepy guy, "and Luki, who likes flirting with every girl he sees."

"Guilty as charged," said the pink-haired boy, Luki. He and Mikuo had stopped fighting and were both grinning again. "Welcome to the wacky wagon…"

"Len," I said, "and it's good to know that there are other weirdos out there."

"Well," Mikuo said, glancing at the others, "you could hang with us. It's the beginning of high school, why not have a group of friends before it even starts?"

I smiled, grateful for the support. My sister and I had just moved to this town a week ago, so I barely had time to get settled in before I was whisked off to a brand new school.

"I'd love to," I said.

**That's it! How's that for a first chapter? Who DOESN'T want some new friends when they move into a new community? Len's having a great start.**

**I hope you guys will forgive me for the sort-of-short chapter. I'd like to see how this appeals to people as I go on, so don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GGGGGGGGGG'day guys, welcome to the second chapter~! I know I'm not a very good writer (-. -*), so I really appreciate the two favorites 3. So anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: New School

**Len's POV**

The bus shuddered and accelerated, driving on to the next stop. As the bus bumped along the shady road, I noticed Gakupo was staring eagerly out the window. It looked like he was trying to spot the next bus stop from the window. His face was practically pressed against the glass, trying to look up ahead through the dirty glass.

Mikuo happened to glance up at the excited purple-head when Gakupo had his mouth pressed on the window. It looked like he was licking it (-. -*).

"Gakupo!" Mikuo said, attempting to pull the tall boy away from the window. "What are you doing? THAT THING… IS… DIRTY…!" The turquoise-headed boy was desperately trying to pull Gakupo off, but he wasn't budging. "What is WRONG with you?"

I stared at the struggle for a moment, and then turned to Kaito, who was mumbling something under his breath. I think I heard the word "leek-flavored ice cream" somewhere in there. "What's with…?" I said, trailing off. I didn't even know how to finish the sentence,_ that's_ how confused I was.

Kaito stopped his ice cream rant and said, "Mikuo's like a mom sometimes, don't worry about it. And Gakupo… well, he's just strange. But he IS a sophomore, like me, so he might know someone's bus stop coming up. By the way," he said, leaning in and lowering his voice, "if you see a girl that looks like Mikuo? Stay away from her if you value your life."

"Why?" I asked. "Is she a psychopath or something? Or is she like _that_ one?" I gestured behind us, where the green haired girl was flailing around on the seats like a fish on dry land. That girl is strange…

Kaito's face suddenly became dark. He looked like he was ready to murder someone… preferably me. He came really close to my face, and I could practically feel the waves f anger coming off him. "Listen, _shota,_ never let me hear you say anything bad about her again. Or would you like me to rip out that cute little ponytail of yours?" His tone was dangerously calm, and I was seriously rethinking hanging out with this psycho.

"Y-yes sir," I squeaked.

His face brightened back into cheerful mode. "Good~" he said, and turned back to where Mikuo was still attempting to get Gakupo off the window. "CLAM IT DOWN YOU TWO! **[AN: not a typo. Kaito did just say clam.]** I'm trying to daydream!" Then he turned back to his own window and continued singing about ice cream.

…That was just weird…

Hey, what happened to that other dude, Luki?

I just had enough time to think this when the bus slowed down at its next stop. I heard a crash from across the aisle, and when I looked, I saw that Gakupo had backed away from the window and rearranged himself to look as casual as possible, and Mikuo was sprawled in the aisle.

I heard a couple of girls board the bus, but I didn't look up. I was too busy helping Mikuo up off the ground, so he wouldn't get stepped on. "Thanks," he said. "I didn't expect Gakupo to move that fast, let alone be able to throw me off his back."

"No problem," I replied, patting his back.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind me. "Can we get through?" I realized that I was still standing in the middle of the aisle, and turned around to see who was talking to me. Standing behind me was a girl, maybe a sophomore, wearing a long brown skirt and patterned headband. Her long pink hair went almost all the way down to her knees. Standing behind her were two other girls, who looked like my age. One had pink-white hair in two braids, and the other… oh no.

She looked a bit like Mikuo.

She had two long teal ponytails on each side of her head, and bright turquoise eyes that sparkled just like his. She was wearing a uniform similar to his, with a white shirt and turquoise tie, but she was wearing a short frilly skirt instead of trousers.

Unfortunately, I didn't realize that by doing this, it looked like I was checking her out. She noticed this right away and her face flushed red. "What are you looking at, shota?! Move so we can actually sit down and get to school on time!" she yelled.

I was confused for a minute, and then I reflected on what Kaito had told me earlier. _Maybe this girl __**is**__ crazy, _I thought.

"LUKAAAAAAAAAAAA—" a voice from behind me yelled. I turned around, just to get knocked over onto Mikuo's lap by a bright green blur. It took me a moment to realize that what had knocked me over was the green haired girl with goggles. "LUKA WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I WAS DYING OF BOREDOM OVER HERE!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs, flinging herself around the older girl's neck.

So the pinkette was Luka, huh? Maybe she **was** a sophomore, if that girl knew her already. Wait… sophomore… Was Luka the one that Gakupo was breaking his neck to try and catch a glimpse of? I turned around to look at Gakupo, to try and see his reaction, but then I realized… I was still lying in Mikuo's lap.

And the girls were staring at me.

Whoops.

**And that's it! I know, not much of a chapter, but I felt that I needed to do some more explaining before I try and actually start the plot. Plus, I update slowly, and this was the only thing I had in mind. -.-**

**Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GGGGGGGGGG'day guys, and THIS… is the third chapter! I apologize that it always takes me some time to upload but you can't rush genius! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, wonderful people! Now… ON WIT DA SHOW! (Story, whatever)**

Chapter 3: These Crazy Females

**Len's POV**

I just stared stupidly up at the girls for a moment. They stared back at me, except not as stupid. Er, I mean they didn't look as stupid as I did. I mean, I _think_ that I looked stupid… ah, forget it. The point is, the four girls were looking at me like they didn't know what to think of the situation. And honestly, I didn't know what to think either.

"GET OFFA ME!" Mikuo yelled, his face as red as a tomato. He pushed me off of him, and since I was too busy trying to figure out a way to make myself not look stupid, I fell into the green-haired girl. She screamed "EW, COOTIES!" and shoved me towards the Mikuo look-alike. Instead of catching me, which would be the NICE thing to do, the tealette sidestepped and I fell face first into the aisle. My first thought was, _this floor smells like dog poo._

I coughed and lifted myself onto my knees. My messy blond hair was falling out of its small ponytail at the base of my neck, and there were smudges on my white shirt. My pendant had fallen out from under my shirt, and I quickly tucked it back in before anyone noticed.

"What was that for?" I spat angrily. I looked up and saw that this turquoise haired demon was smirking at me. I tried my best to ignore the laughter and giggling coming from Luka and the braided girl. I stared daggers at them, and they immediately stopped snickering. Yet I still heard laughter behind me.

"And you!" I said, whirling around to face the green haired girl. She stopped abruptly and looked startled, like she didn't expect anyone to blame it on her. "You think it's funny to push me onto the floor and almost break my nose?!" She looked scared.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I th-thought that M-Miku would catch you… I'm sorry!" She looked terrified, and started crying. Uh oh… I can't stand seeing girls cry, and this time it was my fault. I quickly felt all the anger drain out of me to be replaced with guilt.

"Look… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I said. I wanted to put an arm around her, or at least calm her down a bit. Her crying was making me uncomfortable, and the bus driver was glaring at us through the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to go off on you… are you okay? What's your name?"

She stopped crying and looked at me. I noticed that she was about my height, which isn't a surprise, because I hadn't hit my growth spurt yet. "I'm Gumi," she sniffled, and then her eyes brightened a little. "Do you like carrots?" she asked. I was a bit taken aback by the question, but I've heard weirder.

"Yeah, they're great," I smiled at her. Personally, I like bananas more, but I'd do anything to cheer her up at the moment.

Her entire face lit up. "Yay! You're my best friend now! I love you!" she said gleefully, throwing her arms around my neck. This was not the reaction I wanted, but at least she cheered up. I patted her back awkwardly and gently pushed her off me. She skipped off to her seat, saying over her shoulder, "See you in History!"

That girl was weird, but I admired her positivity.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up… into the face of the bus driver. Crap.

"Son, what are you doing back here? Stop flirting with the girls, you're bothering them. Now get back to your damn seat, you're going to make everyone late!" he growled. I saw a turquoise head behind him. What was her name? Miku. She smirked at me again, and I knew that it was her that told the driver I was harassing them. My face burned. That little—

"Excuse me, sir bus driver sir," I heard Luki's voice say, "but little Len here was just helping Gumi out. She was upset, and he was just trying to help." Luki was suddenly next to me, with an innocent grin on his face. The bus driver just scowled at him.

"You get back in your seat too, young man." he said. He let go of my shoulder and walked back to the wheel, grumbling, "I hate this job."

I sat down and turned to Luki. He was smiling, and his face looked like he was expecting me to praise him. I wasn't in the mood, and I didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he came to my rescue, so instead, I crossed my arms and said, "Where were you? I could've used your help sooner."

He put his hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. "I was talking to some lovely ladies in the back, and then I went to distract my dear ol' sister from your floor failure."

I was confused for a minute. Luki's sister? And why would she have cared, I was just… searching for dust bunnies under the seats. Yeah. I'm a gentleman like that. Then it clicked. Pink hair… laughing…

"Luka's your sister?" I said. "I should've known," I said, as he nodded with an amused look on his face. There was silence for a few more minutes, in which I just looked at the scenery rushing by through my window. I thought of Neru, and I worried about how she would handle this private school. We had been homeschooled by our grandparents our entire lives, and with that being said, neither of us had a lot of friends. Well, Neru had plenty of Facebook and Twitter friends, but she wasn't used to hanging around physical beings. I was worried that she would have trouble fitting in, seeing as she was so addicted to her phone. It amused me to think that awaiting her at school was a strictly enforced "no cell phone" rule. At least she was old enough to drive herself to school, instead of taking this weird bus.

The bus finally arrived at school, and the driver hustled us off and quickly screeched out of the parking lot, where Mikuo said, "Hope the old dude doesn't run over any kids or puppies." Luki and I laughed while Gakupo just smiled creepily.

We chatted for about 10 minutes, talking about the summer and the recent sports games we watched, until the bell rang. Mikuo and Gakupo ran off, trying to get to the sophomore wing before the second bell rang, while Luki and I just walked across the hall to our homeroom.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that most of the seats were already taken. Everyone else had gotten there early and set up camp in their own social groups. There were only two seats open, one in the back and one near the windows. I started heading towards the window seat, but Luki zoomed past me.

"Dibs!" he called over his shoulder, and slid into the desk like a baseball player sliding into home base. I realized that every desk in proximity to him was occupied by giggling girls that kept glancing at him and me. Great, he's got a fan club.

I took the only open desk. I peeked at the people sitting around me as I dug in my backpack for a paper. Sitting behind me was that turquoise-haired demon, Miku. Great. I have to deal with _her _all year.

There was a boy sitting on my left that caught my eye. He was a couple inches taller than me, even sitting down, with messy brown-blond hair held back from his face with random pins. With his long legs crossed in front of him and his arm on the back of the chair and smirking, he looked amused by me. I had a strong feeling of uneasiness by the look on his face as he stared me down with a smile.

I avoided his gaze and looked to my right. I could still feel his eyes boring into the back of my head.

That's when I noticed the girl on my right. She looked… well honestly, she looked an awful lot like me.

She had short blonde hair with bangs held back by three white pins. On the top of her head was a white headband with a giant bow, making her look a little like a bunny. She was wearing the same yellow, black, and white shirt as me, and the same black shorts too. The thing that captivated me most was her eyes. They were big, blue orbs that reminded me of the ocean… or the sky.

"Hey, who's that blonde girl?" I leaned over and asked the girl in front of me. She turned around and looked at me. The expression she had was blank.

"That's Rin Kagamine."

**Aright dudes, that's it for this chapter! Once again, I apologize for the late uploads, I just constantly run into the impossible walls of writers' block. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
